A Flair for the dramatic
by Karalion69
Summary: *pierce the veil, sleeping with sirens and vampire academy fan fic* This was originally written for my friends but I swapped their names with said charter's from vampire academy, please enjoy lovely's


A flair for the dramatic

I smashed my hand onto the alarm clock that seemed to have this never ending hatred of the relationship my bed and I had. Fear of the torcher prison I was forced into every morning began to swell in my mind as I threw on my Slip knot shirt. Fuck everything by suicide silence started to break through the silence of the morning and made me jump, as I turned to see my phone buzzing like it was having a fit a smile grew across my face, the morning call. The beautiful angle voice of my amazing girlfriend chimed into my ear and as she talked about how her sister was dating my best friend's brother and how that was cool since we were dating I put down the phone and I finished getting ready. "KELLIN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! OMG!" Lissa screamed into the phone, I ran over and picked it up assuring her I was listening when we both knew I wasn't, she knew me. I told her I'd see her at school and she can drabble to me all she wants about Mike and Rose and I'll listen then.

It took me about 10 minutes to walk to school and as soon as I put one foot in the door I was hit with a wave of girly voices. "OMG KELLIN BABY YOUR HAIR IS MESSED UP" "Kellin you need to give Mike the 'talk' because we don't have a brother" "Kellin boo, stop. Look at me. Your fucking hair, bloody hell let me fix it." "and since we don't have a brother you and Vic also have to bash Mike if he hurts me, you would do that wouldn't you?" "BABY FUCKING LET ME AT YOUR FUCKING HAIR… thank you" god, fucking women. "okay, enough with the hair and yes Rose we'll bash Mike, we do that anyway and I'll give him the 'talk'." I finished laughing because this all sounded so silly; Mike wasn't one to hurt girls because he can barely get them. The heavenly sound of a male voice sounded behind us and I turned around to see Mike, Vic, Tony, Mia and Jaime. I glanced at my baby and Rose and as I turned back I felt a rush of air go straight past my left side, I was almost knocked over by it but the other burst into laughter. I looked behind me and found out why, Mike had scooped Rose up into his arms and was spinning her around. It's not a lie when I say everyone was happy for them because Rose and Mike have been best friends for years and they deserve each other. They were such a beautiful couple, Rose with her dark skin with the few tattoos she was allowed, long dark brown hair that just reached her butt and beautiful dark brown eyes. Mike with his lightly tanned skin and the collar bone and sleeve tattoos that always showed out of the singlets he wore and his messy long hair that was covered with a beanie or a snapback 80% of the time. His height next to hers made them look so beautiful. I looked at Vic as he came up next to me with Jaime and co. After being told many times by the rest of us the young couple ran off to go find their appropriate age group of friends. We formed this little circle thing around Lissa and Mia's lockers and talked about the few things that had happened since the day before waiting for the loud bell that signaled that we had to go to class.

When we heard the dreaded scream of the bell we all took off to our first class, I had maths which is just another way of saying I had the trip into hell first up. Vic and Mia were in my class so we all hurried off because going to hell meant meeting the devil which was what our teacher was. The time went forever slowly while we learned how to get the gradient of a chart thing to equal something or whatever. Vic insisted of telling me about how he fucked his really hot chick on the weekend and acted as if I hadn't heard the story millions of times. As if hearing my screams of distress from my mind MIa told Vic to "shut the fuck you cock, we all have heard about the hot chick you fucked the other night" and I secretly thanked her with eye contact that caused Vic to pretend to bitch slap me and then get us all kicked out of class. We laughed as we sat down outside the door of hell and then Mia asked the best thing ever. "Do you think Tony would hate me if I brought him a turtle called star wars?" in which the answer was no, he would push you into his room and make sweet love chef style, answered by Vic because I'm not that disgusting. Before the devil could come out and burn us with the screams from hell, we ran to the next classes we had and the rest of day before lunch was pretty normal because there is only one devil in this school. At lunch we all met up at our usual spot far away from the school so those who smoked could fill their addiction. Mike and Rose were down there before Jaime and I got there and they were each already half way through their cigarette's and chomping down on the masses of food they always seemed to have. While we waited for the others to get down we asked the young ones how their classes were. "I had the devil woman for 2 of my classes and I wanted to cry" Mike replied and Rose nodded which I presume was to say 'my classes were normal'. When Mia, Vic and Tony got down all three of them collapsed onto the ground like they had run a marathon, they just had sport, suckers. When Vic saw Mike throw away the butt of his cigarette his threw his phone, bag and lunch at Mike and told him that smoking was disgusting. I jumped about 3 foot in the air when LIssa came and sat next to me, pulled out her full pack of cigarettes and lit one up. She threw her guns and roses zippo at Mia who lit up the cigarette in her mouth and I saw Tony give her sad, disapproving looks.

After lunch Vic, Mike, Tony, Lissa and I had legal studies with the holy Mary Jesus that was our beautiful teacher, funny that I had the devil to start with and a saint to end with. We sat in the class and watched videos and listened to the teacher talk crap and swear at kids like she always did. I sat alone in the back because I was trying to finish some stupid assignment I had for a hard class and every time I glanced up I saw Tony and Lissa laughing. It made me so happy to see her and best guy friend so close again after what happened when we first started dating. God that was a disaster, I had almost lost my best friend and the girl I loved. She was so beautiful, her long Blonde hair that fell softly down her back and the tattoos that showed little of her beautifully pale skin. Her eyes that shone bright as the sun even in the middle of the night and her smile that made you smile even when you thought that smiling was impossible, she is just so perfect in every way and her kisses are like the poisons in Tabaco. After a while Vic came and sat with me and we talked the rest of the lesson.

I'm not a very social person so after school, while my girlfriend and her posse went off shopping, I went home by myself. After the 10 minutes it took me to walk home I smashed my body through the front door and pushed myself into the kitchen to make a plate of anything I could find before I went to go play red dead redemption. 2 hours into my gaming time I heard an alien sound notifying me I had a text message from one of my few friends. Vic: 'Kellin, get onto COD right now and vs me, Mike and Jaime or you're a bitch', always so straight forward with him, me: 'I'm connection now faggot'. Picking my head set off up the floor Jaime, Mike, Vic and I yelled and shot at each other for a longer time then I thought we did. At about 9:30 I got a text from Lissa asking how my day was to which I replied with 'good, other than the devil woman' our conversation went on like that for a while until she said that she was going to sleep and it took us about 10 minutes to say goodnight. The next morning was the most amazing morning in the world for a special reason, that being that it was Saturday. I turned to look at my clock when I had a little more than half woken up and smiled when I saw it read 10:48am. I groggily got up and made myself shower, eat and then slump back down in my game chair. I was happy to know I had enough time to complete the missions I hadn't completed before I had to head over to the Fuentes's for a night time adventure of getting drunk.

When the time came that I had to get over to Vic's I quickly ran to my room grabbed my James Dean shirt, threw on my beanie, chucked a pair of trackies and my bottle into my bag and snatched 10 dollars out of my mums wallet before running out the door to the bus stop. The bus came at its usual time of late and by the time I got off near Vic's it had started to slightly rain. I ran to the house and banged on the door to be answered by Rose, who was seemly already drunk, saying "what's the password" I, being the smartass I am, said "is that what Mike said when you went down on him in like the third grade" like Brittney Matthews from MPGiS. I heard the laughter as she pulled open the door and let me in, that's what I love about Rose she just doesn't give a fuck. I looked around to see who was here and of course there was Mia and Tony who looked wonderful as always with their matching star wars tattoo and Mia's owl on her shoulder and Tony's on his neck, Lissa and Jaime, the brothers, Rose and Oli, who was friends with her and Mike. Once they had me there we all started the night fresh and ready for fun and action. In about 4 hours' time we were all pretty drunk and we were playing hide and go seek in the massive two story house that Vic and Mike lived in. I was hiding behind the curtain because that was a reasonable place to hide and no one could even see me. I kept hearing people laughing and started to laugh at myself because they hadn't found me yet until Oli ripped the curtain away from me. Halfway through the second game we all heard a scream come from one of the bedrooms and instinctively we all ran over to the scream to see is anyone was hurt.

The pain that came from the findings of the scream was only for 2 of the 9 people there, one of which included me. It wasn't physical. After running to towards the scream we all saw Mia run out of the house tears flowing from her eyes. This terrified me because that could only mean one thing and I couldn't see Lissa anywhere. I walked up to the room as Rose and Mike chased after Mia. What I saw when I peeked into the room made me want to smashed bricks through Tony's fucking face and tear him limb from limb and cry until I was a shrivel of nothing. I turned away and walked out of the house, past Mia and her never ending stream of tears and the pitiful condolence team trying to make her stop. I walked all the way home feeling the rain washing away my tears. when I got home fell straight into bed and slept. I woke up the next morning with the pounding headache that only came after really good nights, only from what I remembered about last night it was anything but that. I felt a pain in my chest as the image of her on top of him passed through my memory, it was like a slide show of never ending pictures that caused the pain in my heart to grow past a normal feeling. I checked my phone which had about a billion texts from everyone. "Kellin where are you?" "Kellin I hope you're okay" "Baby, im so sorry but honestl;" I threw my phone away before I could finish that reading. After 10 minutes of staring at my phone I picked it up and read the other's texts "Kellin! Dude. Come on, reply to me I need to talk to you and I know you need to talk to someone" – Vic. I dialled his number and listened to each ring before his strained voice answered "hello" the second I spoke it was like he had been awake with excitement for days. He told me what happened, he said that they were Drunk and they were sorry, they didn't understand what was going on because they were drunk. I knew it was bullshit, I told him I would talk to Lissa so he would stop talking and I could go smash something.

It took me a little over a day to actually end up texting her because I was so afraid that Vic wasn't lying. When she answered I knew it'd be hard for me not to fall back in love with her even if she cheated on me. The way she was writing made it seem like she wasn't sad. It broke my heart more because I couldn't tell if she was sorry and I couldn't get over the fact that she did it with him, my best friend. I told her I'll talk to her on Tuesday because I wanted to see her tell me in person before I decided what I really felt. I hadn't gone to school today because I couldn't, it was too hard and I wouldn't be able to look at either of them. After Lissa I texted Tony, I wanted to see what he had to say. He said a pretty similar version of what Vic had told me two days before and I had started to believe that maybe, just maybe they didn't mean it.

The next morning I got up and started getting ready for the hell of a day in front of me. I picked up my phone expecting Mitch Lucker's voice to erupt through the silence of the morning; there was no morning call today. 10 minutes couldn't have gone longer and I took my time to look at each stone, pebble and piece of grass I crossed on my way to school. I walked in the front door and everyone who looked at me looked sympathetic. I half ran to my locker to get my sport shirt but almost tripped over trying to stop when I saw who was at my locker. She looked up and smiled the saddest smile I had ever seen on her soft face and said "I talked to Tony and we're back together". I knew she loved him like I loved Lissa because when she said it the look in her eyes changed from hurt to happy. "It's easier to forget it and go on..." she paused. "I'm not saying you have to be with her still but it's so much easier to put it aside and talk about it with her... or him... in my case." She smiled at my small hiccup of laughter and hugged me goodbye and ran off to someone behind me, I knew who it was and I was in no rush to turn around. When I heard to bell ring I walked off to my class knowing well that they stood behind me the whole 5 minutes it took to wait for the bell to ring. First class was long and boring right up until I looked over to the door and saw her walk in. I tried to pretend I didn't see her so I didn't have to go up to her but she ended up spotting me and tapping me on the shoulder within 3 minutes. I slowly turned around afraid to look at her because I knew as soon I did I would want to kiss her and hold her and love her forever more even though I have seen where her mouth had recently been. When she started talking the sound of her shaky voice made me want to tell her a thousand times that it was okay. "Kellin, I spent days thinking about what I would say when I saw you but now that you're here, I can't find the right words. Um... I want you to know im so so sorry. You have no clue how much I know I fucked up and I know you're hurt, I can see it in your eyes. There won't ever be anything I could do to fix what I did but I want to try and make it up for you. I really fucking love you and what happened with Tony was the biggest mistake I have ever made and I need you to know that it meant nothing and was some stupid drunken thing and fuck Kellin, im so... Sorry…" I could tell she wanted just to burst out in tears. I took her out of the class and held her as she cried into my gross smelling shirt and combed her hair with my fingers trying to calm her down.

After she calmed down to not crying at all I told her everything. The way her smile put the sun to shame, how her hair flowed even when she hadn't showered in a few days, the way her skins was so soft all the time. I told her how I loved the way the colours of her tattoo's matched beautifully to her skins colour and I told her how her eyes shone like diamonds even in the middle of the night. She stared at me for the longest time after I finished her face blank and emotionless. The sound of people cheering and balls hitting the walls down in the gym were the only things we could hear until she half jumped on me and kissed me. The second her lips touched mine it was like everything that happened suddenly went away, I pulled away from her and everything just left me. I sat there in a state of hurt and confusion for the longest time before I felt her hands against my arms and heard her soft singing that brought me back to the horrible shit reality I had to be in. In the moment I felt things come back to me I realized something. She brought me back, she made me feel somewhat normal again and she made me feel all these things, I could tell I did the same to her as well. Even though that fact didn't change the fact that she slept with my best friend it made things seem easier. When I looked up at her I knew she could tell what I just thought and she smiled at me and pulled me up to get to my next class.

We walked down to our lunch spot hand in hand to see everyone sitting down eating, laughing and smoking. When Vic noticed us he smiled at me and glanced at Tony to say "look behind you" and as he did I kicked the snapback off his head and said "she's a good root" and winked at him, he just smiled and awkwardly laughed and glanced at Mia who then got up and smashed the back of my head with her fist. Before we all got up to leave for last class Tony pulled me aside from the other to ask if I was really okay with everything. I told him I was okay with it but he had to do one thing before I could fully forgive him.

Two days later at the stupid all school assembly I sat with my beautiful girlfriend's legs hanging over mine as we half cuddled in between the hot sweaty teenagers all around us, I sat there tense waiting for the time to hit 12:35. Mia sat in front of us next to Vic and Jaime and Lissa kept kicking their chairs trying to piss them off and succeeding. All of us, but Mia, were bubbling with excitement waiting for that pestering clock hand to hit the number had made it to 12:30 when Jaime looked at me and started giggling and I made Lissa kick his arm to shut him up. Five minutes later Tony got up in the middle of one of the English teachers talking about some competition for smart people and walked up onto the stage. The four of us that knew what was going on had smiles plastered on our faces and as Mia looked at each of us with total fear in her eyes, she figured out what was going on and spun like a rocket to the front where Tony had his guitar in his little hands and had Oli holding the microphone to his mouth. "This is to my perfectly beautiful girlfriend Mia Rinaldi, I'm sorry about what I did baby and I love you." Then he started playing When You Can't Sleep at Night by Of Mice & Men. He was pushed off stage as the whole hall started cheering for him, and him and Mia ran outside so they could have their moment. "Thank you so much baby, you've been so mature about this shit, I love you for that" Lissa whispered into my ear as the noise Tony had created calmed down. I hugged her back and went back to listening to the principal apologizing for "this disturbance".


End file.
